Les câlins
by Hotladykisses
Summary: Des câlins et un soupçon de tourments existentiels.


**Les câlins**

**Auteur : Variousflumps**

**Titre original : the Snugglefic**

**Traducteur : **Hotladykisses (avec l'autorisation de l'auteur)

**Note de l'auteur :**_ le titre de travail pour ce texte était « les câlins », et puis j'en ai passé en revue 238 autres pour trouver un « vrai » titre, mais il tenait absolument à s'appeler comme ça, alors c'est chose faite._

* * *

><p>Alicia ne savait pas ce qu'elle était en train de faire.<p>

Elle était toujours si prudente, si mesurée. Il avait fallu une trahison monumentale pour lui faire perdre totalement son calme, et même alors, elle avait encore agi avec précaution, s'assurant que Peter aurait un endroit où habiter, et que les enfants seraient protégés. Elle savait toujours ce qu'elle faisait, parce qu'elle faisait toujours ce qu'il fallait. Ce qu'il convenait de faire. Elle était Alicia Florrick, la femme qui ne vous surprenait jamais.

Mais depuis six semaines elle était quelqu'un de totalement différent. Tous les vendredis soirs, une fois les enfants partis chez Peter et la table débarrassée, elle avait pris sa voiture pour se rendre jusqu'à l'appartement de Kalinda. Ces six dernières semaines, elle avait passé tous ses vendredis soirs dans les bras de la femme qui avait couché avec son mari et lui avait menti à ce sujet.

Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle avait eu tout son temps pour réfléchir à ce qui se passerait si elle finissait par divorcer, et la réponse habituelle était Will. Ils finiraient par être ensemble après tout ce temps, et elle serait heureuse avec quelqu'un qui ne voulait qu'elle.

Sauf qu'elle avait vu quelque chose changer dans le regard de Will à la minute où il avait su qu'elle était célibataire. Elle le voyait battre en retraite, se renfermer, et elle savait qu'elle faisait de même. Ils avaient été pour un temps un rêve séduisant – son fantasme favori pour l'aider à traverser ce cauchemar- mais en réalité, s'ils étaient de grands amis, comme amants ils n'auraient pas tenu une semaine. Il n'y avait donc pas de fin heureuse à espérer de ce côté.

Au lieu de cela, elle était prise dans un tout nouveau tourbillon d'émotions, avec une personne qui avait toujours semblé n'en ressentir aucune. Elle avait été ébahie de voir à quel point Kalinda avait été bouleversée quand son secret avait été révélé et leur amitié détruite. A première vue, Kalinda avait paru complètement indifférente, à un point presque pathologique, comme si leur amitié entière avait été quelque chose de jetable, et cela l'avait presque davantage blessée que la trahison initiale. Mais tandis que les semaines puis les mois passaient, Alicia commença à réaliser que le visage impassible de Kalinda dissimulait une souffrance bien réelle.

Un samedi après-midi, Alicia venue au bureau pour penser à autre chose qu'à son appartement vide, avait trouvé Kalinda en train de travailler sur l'affaire de meurtre qu'elle-même était dangereusement sur le point de perdre. Ce qui n'aurait rien eu de remarquable, si Will ne les avait pas délibérément assignées à des affaires distinctes depuis des semaines. Kalinda avait eu l'air d'avoir été surprise en train de faire quelque chose de honteux. Alicia n'avait pas su quoi dire.

Un autre jour, la voiture d'Alicia était tombée en panne, et elle avait accepté à contre-cœur que Kalinda la dépose. En chemin, elles étaient tombées de façon inopinée sur un des principaux suspects de l'affaire d'Alicia, qui avait rendez-vous pour déjeuner avec un second suspect, et elles n'avaient eu d'autre choix que de le surveiller et d'essayer de le filer quand il partirait.

Le silence glacial de leur surveillance avait été brisé par un appel de Grace, qui passa vingt minutes à dire à sa mère à quel point sa vie était horrible à présent que ses parents étaient divorcés, et comme elle se sentait misérable dans ce monde. Alicia avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour apaiser sa fille, lui avait dit et répété qu'elle l'aimait, et que tout irait bien. A la fin de l'appel, elle avait laissé tomber son portable, s'était massé les tempes, et avait jeté un regard vers sa collègue, pour la trouver en train de pleurer en silence, le regard fermement fixé sur le restaurant.

Puis Cary avait appelé pour dire qu'il s'inquiétait pour Kalinda. Elle buvait trop, tous les soirs, tous les week-ends. Il la reconduisait chez elle, il s'occupait même d'elle, et Kalinda le laissait réellement faire. Il pensait qu'elle avait perdu le contrôle. Kalinda ne perdait jamais le contrôle.

Alicia en avait été stupéfaite. Cette femme calme, intelligente, débrouillarde, indépendante, avait perdu pied. A cause d'elle.

Cela avait touché quelque chose de profondément enfoui en elle. Un endroit qu'elle avait cru réduit en cendres par Peter un endroit qui avait déjà été touché par les petits mots de soutien passés au tribunal alors qu'elle mourait de peur, par les offres de protection lorsque la call-girl de son mari lui passait des coups de fil, par les heures et les heures passées à l'écouter se lamenter sur ses problèmes.

Voir Kalinda s'écrouler lui avait fait mal. C'est pourquoi finalement, quand elle ne put supporter davantage sa confusion, elle s'était rendue à son appartement un vendredi soir, se sentant perdue, seule, blessée, furieuse et horriblement mal. Kalinda l'avait aussitôt fait entrer, lui avait offert un verre d'une petite voix nerveuse, et Alicia avait éclaté en sanglots. Puis l'avait serrée dans ses bras.

Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qui s'était exactement produit ensuite. Peut-être qu'elle avait eu l'air un peu hystérique, et peut-être qu'elle avait pleuré pendant assez longtemps pour lui faire peur, parce que Kalinda lui avait dit qu'elle avait besoin de s'étendre, et puis tout d'un coup, elles étaient dans la chambre, Kalinda l'étendait sur le lit, et puis… elle attirait Kalinda vers elle pour qu'elle s'étende à ses côtés. La prenait dans ses bras. L'étreignait. Passait dans ses bras les cinq heures qui suivirent. Avait passé depuis tous ses vendredis soirs exactement de la même façon.

Alicia ne savait pas ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

Et pourtant… d'une certaine façon, Alicia savait exactement ce qu'elle faisait. Tard le soir, quand les enfants étaient au lit, l'appartement silencieux, et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle repensait à sa vie, et elle savait précisément comment elle en était arrivée à cette curieuse situation.

Kalinda avait un cœur. Un cœur battant, meurtri, peut-être même brisé. Et sa propre colère s'était dissoute dans…

Alicia ne pouvait pas être amoureuse. Cela aurait signifié être attirée par une femme, désirer une femme, et cela était si étranger à sa propre expérience qu'elle ne pouvait y faire face. Il était impossible qu'elle soit amoureuse de Kalinda. Tout à fait impossible.

Mais elle l'aimait. C'était l'amour le plus inattendu de sa vie, mais –oh, elle l'aimait. Elle se languissait d'elle toute la semaine, attendant le vendredi avec une farouche intensité, se soutenait intérieurement avec la promesse d'aller la retrouver lorsqu'elle était aux prises avec les enfants, avec Peter, ou avec un client lunatique et exigeant. Encore un peu de patience avant de la serrer dans tes bras. Rien qu'un peu de peine encore et ce sera au tour du plaisir.

Quoi qu'il se soit passé au cours de la semaine, quelle que soit la peine infligée, aussi seule qu'elle ait pu se sentir, Kalinda arrangeait tout. Etre étendue sur le dos dans l'appartement immaculé de Kalinda, avec ce corps magnifique dans les bras. Parcourir du bout des doigts la soie de sa chemise. Sentir Kalinda se glisser de plus en plus près d'elle tandis qu'elle lui caressait gentiment la nuque encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Kalinda soupire et murmure de plaisir, supplie tout bas qu'elle continue… C'était là ce qu'elle voulait. Ce qu'il lui fallait. C'était cela l'extase.

Elles n'allaient jamais plus loin que de s'enlacer. Alicia n'était même pas sûre de ce qu'impliquerait « aller plus loin ». Elles ne sortaient pas ensemble. Elles n'avaient pas de liaison. Elles se trouvaient dans les limbes qui séparaient les amoureux des amis. Mais ces limbes avaient un goût de paradis.

Kalinda était si réactive à son contact qu'elle pouvait presque ressentir le plaisir de cette dernière aussi vivement que le sien. Au moindre murmure ou frisson de plaisir de Kalinda, une sensation fantastique l'envahissait, et à la fin de ce moment passé ensemble, Kalinda était si étroitement collée à elle qu'Alicia pouvait à peine se résoudre à s'écarter. A la manière dont Kalinda réagissait à son toucher, Alicia soupçonnait fortement qu'elle n'avait pas eu droit à beaucoup de tendresse dans sa vie, et cela ne faisait que l'émouvoir davantage.

Parfois Alicia s'inquiétait que Kalinda fréquente d'autres gens, d'autres femmes, mais elle ne pouvait prétendre à l'exclusivité si elles se comportaient comme deux gamines de douze ans. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le cœur de le lui demander. D'ailleurs, qu'aurait-elle bien pu dire exactement ? « Kalinda, est-ce que tu câlines quelqu'un d'autre en ce moment ? »

Alors elle ne demanda rien, et Kalinda ne révéla rien. Après toutes ces souffrances, elles n'arrivaient toujours pas à se parler. Mais à vrai dire, elles ne souffraient pas d'un manque de compréhension – elles s'étaient toujours, toujours comprises mutuellement, avaient toujours communiqué sans parler, d'un regard ou d'un sourire. La confiance - c'était cela qui avait été brisé. C'était cela qu'elles ne savaient pas comment réparer.

Et c'était pour cela qu'elles ne parlaient pas. Il le faudrait bien en fin de compte. Elles allaient devoir finir par rouvrir les blessures, mais que se passerait-il si ces blessures étaient si profondes qu'il était impossible de les guérir ? Si Alicia ne parvenait pas à dépasser cette offense, elles étaient finies. Elles ne seraient plus jamais amies, encore moins meilleures amies, encore moins…C'est pourquoi elles se cachaient, s'enlaçaient étroitement, et restaient muettes dans leur compréhension partagée du danger qui les attendait.

* * *

><p>C'était vendredi, et elle avait un problème. Peter avait appelé pour dire qu'il avait une affaire capitale au bureau et qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre les enfants avant samedi. Sur le coup, elle avait été furieuse, mais elle avait lu des articles sur cette affaire dans la presse et savait que c'était vraiment important. De plus, un jour ou l'autre elle aurait certainement besoin elle aussi de modifier leur arrangement pour la garde des enfants, il était donc peu judicieux de faire des histoires.<p>

Depuis qu'elle avait envoyé Jackie se faire voir, Alicia avait engagé une baby-sitter pour l'aider, et elle l'appela sur le champ, mais découvrit qu'elle aussi était prise. Cela signifiait donc qu'il lui faudrait être à la maison vendredi pour la première fois en six semaines. Et cela signifiait annuler Kalinda, sans vraiment reconnaître en aucune façon ce qu'elles faisaient, parce que si elles admettaient ce qu'elles faisaient, le formulaient vraiment tout haut, cela sonnerait sûrement tellement bizarre qu'elles ne pourraient plus jamais le refaire.

Zut.

Alicia prit une profonde inspiration et se dirigea vers la salle de conférence, où elle savait que Kalinda était en train d'explorer des disques durs pour une affaire. Elle frappa à la porte – elles étaient devenues ridiculement polies l'une avec l'autre pour quelque étrange raison, comme si tous leurs problèmes étaient nés d'un révoltant manque de manières – et vit Kalinda lever les yeux de son travail.

Plusieurs émotions à la fois parurent s'afficher brièvement sur son visage, bien qu'Alicia fût incapable de les identifier. En général, elle comprenait Kalinda, mais elle ne pouvait que rarement interpréter ses émotions.

« Salut.

- Salut. Comment se présente l'affaire ?

- Bien. Je crois que je tiens quelque chose sur le père.

- Super. »

Un silence gêné.

« Euh, j'ai un… problème. Peter a appelé ce matin. » Elle regarda s'afficher une nouvelle émotion sur le visage de Kalinda, et cette fois elle crut y lire de la peur.

« Il a une grosse affaire, et il a besoin que je garde les enfants ce soir. La baby-sitter n'est pas disponible, alors…J'ai les enfants ce soir. » Pourquoi diable s'exprimait-elle comme si elle était en train de laisser tomber Kalinda ?

« Oh. D'accord. D'accord.

- D'accord. Bien. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, alors… à plus tard.

- D'accord. » A nouveau, le visage indéchiffrable changea. Etait-elle déçue ? Soulagée ? Que diable pensait-elle qu'elles étaient en train de faire ?

Alicia tendit la main vers la poignée de la porte, et se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait prête à partir. Elle avait envie de demander un autre soir. C'était plus fort qu'elle – avec Kalinda elle se sentait désirée. Elle se sentait au chaud. Elle se sentait aimée. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre une semaine de plus – Et si de toute façon Kalinda ne l'attendait pas la semaine prochaine, et si elle en avait fini avec leurs rencontres cette semaine ? Elle fut frappée d'une peur soudaine.

« Je, euh… suis libre demain. »

Alicia faillit sursauter, brusquement tirée de ses pensées. « Demain ?

- Oui, enfin, tu sais… sans doute que tu ne…

- Non, oui, enfin, demain ça me va, c'est parfait, enfin c'est - si tu es libre alors, euh… » bafouilla-t-elle. Elle se força à s'arrêter, à respirer, puis dit : « Demain ça me va. A bientôt alors.

- D'accord. » Cette expression-là, elle était capable de la déchiffrer. Kalinda souriait. Un sourire nerveux, prudent, mais néanmoins authentique. Une fois de plus, Alicia sentit un tiraillement venu de cet endroit profondément enfoui en elle que Kalinda touchait si aisément.

Peut-être que c'était fou – bien sûr que c'était fou, c'était ridicule, stupide, et quelqu'un allait finir par souffrir – mais c'était également ce qu'il fallait faire. Elle ne pouvait pas ressentir un tel amour sans qu'il s'agisse d'une bonne chose. Elle était bien toujours en train de faire ce qu'il fallait, simplement ce qu'il fallait faire s'était métamorphosé en quelque chose qui n'avait pas de nom, c'était tout.

Elle rendit son sourire à Kalinda, ouvrit la porte, et quitta la pièce.

* * *

><p>Samedi soir à huit heures moins le quart, après avoir passé la journée à souhaiter qu'elle finisse, elle prit sa voiture jusqu'à l'appartement de Kalinda. La deuxième fois qu'elle était allée chez Kalinda, elle n'avait pas eu la moindre idée de la réaction qui l'attendait, mais Kalinda l'avait fait entrer aussitôt, exactement comme elle l'avait fait la première fois, et Alicia s'était rendue dans la chambre, allongée sur le lit, et lui avait ouvert les bras. Depuis, cela s'était reproduit chaque semaine.<p>

A présent, tout en frappant à la porte, Alicia se sentit nerveuse. Elle se sentait toujours un peu déstabilisée au cours de ces rencontres, un peu étourdie, en roue libre et excitée, mais ce soir, c'était encore pire – ou meilleur, elle ne savait trop. Toutes deux avaient eu une chance de mettre un terme à leurs agissements, toutes deux avaient eu une occasion en or d'arrêter, et ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait choisi de la saisir. C'était un acte délibéré à présent – Kalinda ne la réconfortait pas seulement parce qu'elle se sentait coupable, Alicia n'était pas là juste parce qu'elle se sentait seule. Elles aimaient cela. Elles le désiraient.

Kalinda ouvrit la porte, la salua, la regarda enlever ses chaussures, puis la suivit jusqu'à la chambre. Alicia s'allongea sur le lit comme elle le faisait toujours, et Kalinda, évitant de croiser son regard comme elle le faisait toujours, se glissa dans ses bras. Alicia se demanda brièvement si Kalinda aurait préféré pour une fois la tenir dans ses bras, mais elle aimait que les choses se fassent dans cet ordre : leur différence de taille faisait qu'elles s'accordaient parfaitement.

Elles restèrent étendues en silence pendant un petit moment, à l'écoute du silence nocturne, et vingt minutes passèrent, seulement remplies par les caresses habituelles d'Alicia et les réactions discrètes de Kalinda. Mais Alicia se sentait brave ce soir. Lentement, doucement, elle caressa de la main le dos de Kalinda jusqu'à sa chute de reins, et conserva la main au bas de sa colonne vertébrale.

Elle baissa les yeux pour observer le visage de Kalinda. Elle avait les yeux fermés, et paraissait si jolie et si contente qu'Alicia ne put résister. Avec précaution, elle entreprit de tirer sur le bas du chemisier en soie violette de Kalinda, puis, quand elle eut suffisamment soulevé la chemise, glissa la main dessous, sur sa peau chaude et veloutée.

Elle s'immobilisa lorsque Kalinda prit une brusque inspiration. Attendit. Mais celle-ci dans ses bras n'émit aucune protestation. Sa respiration s'accéléra seulement, et son corps se tendit légèrement. Alicia commença à caresser le dos de Kalinda comme elle l'avait fait tant de fois auparavant, mais cette fois sans la barrière du chemisier.

Kalinda se mit à bouger légèrement sous sa main, exactement comme elle le faisait toujours lorsqu'elle recevait les caresses d'Alicia, mais elle sentait une différence cette fois. Au bout de quelques minutes, Kalinda gémit doucement, et Alicia réalisa quelle était cette différence. Pour la première fois dans l'histoire de leurs vendredis soirs étranges et réconfortants, elle s'autorisa à sentir le courant qui passait entre elles. Elle s'autorisa à reconnaître les signes de l'excitation de Kalinda. Et les signes de la sienne.

Elle continua à caresser le dos de Kalinda, la douceur de sa peau de bébé sous ses doigts. Kalinda frissonna, et Alicia sentit qu'elle s'efforçait à présent de rester muette, qu'elle essayait de ne pas répondre d'une façon aussi évidente à son contact. Elle baissa les yeux vers son visage, et vit qu'elle avait toujours les yeux fermés, mais que sa bouche était entrouverte et qu'elle semblait tendue au lieu d'avoir l'air heureuse et comblée. Alicia prit son inspiration.

« Kalinda ?

- Oui ? Elle lui répondit doucement d'une voix essoufflée.

- Tu veux m'embrasser ? »

Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle savait seulement que tout d'un coup, leur intimité n'était pas assez.

Un silence. Alicia attendit, le cœur battant.

« Tu es sûre ?

- Oui.

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

- Est-ce que tu as une façon particulière d'embrasser dont il faut que tu me parles ? »

Kalinda sourit, et la tension diminua un peu, même si la chambre restait imprégnée de ce nouveau crépitement de sexualité.

Kalinda souleva la tête, et se redressa lentement de façon à faire face à Alicia. Alicia la dévisagea et Kalinda fit de même. Puis Kalinda se pencha en avant, effleura très doucement de ses lèvres celles d'Alicia, et se retira, dans l'attente de sa réaction.

« Encore. »

Une nouvelle fois, Kalinda se pencha, et cette fois, Alicia lui glissa une main sur la nuque et plaça l'autre sur sa joue, pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. Tandis que leurs lèvres s'effleuraient, Alicia se pencha en avant pour demander plus. Kalinda demeura figée encore un court instant, et puis, avec un gémissement de désir, se fondit en Alicia et l'embrassa avec une passion qui à la fois la choqua et l'excita.

Pendant quelques minutes, tout ce qu'elle put faire fut de retourner le baiser avec une égale passion, emportée sans recours dans le sillage d'une puissante vague de désir. Lorsque ses poumons commencèrent vraiment à avoir besoin d'air, elle interrompit le baiser, cramponnée au corps de Kalinda et haletante. Celle-ci semblait également essoufflée, mais elle avait cessé de tenter de dissimuler ce qu'elle ressentait. Alicia ne se rappelait pas à quand remontait la dernière fois que quelqu'un l'avait regardée comme s'il voulait la dévorer. Elle déglutit, glissa quelques mèches égarées derrière l'oreille de Kalinda, et tâcha de se rappeler en quoi ce serait une mauvaise idée que de céder à la faim qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de cette femme.

« Il faudrait sans doute qu'on parle. » Le moyen éprouvé de plomber l'ambiance. Kalinda entreprit aussitôt de s'écarter d'elle, mais Alicia la retint.

« Non, ne te sauve pas. On va parler comme des adultes, comme des adultes responsables qui tiennent l'un à l'autre, d'accord ? »

Pas de réponse. Kalinda contemplait un oreiller.

« D'accord ?

- Tu vas encore être furieuse contre moi.

- Oui, sans doute. Et on se fera sans doute encore du mal. Mais il faut qu'on le fasse, Kalinda. Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen.

- Je n'aime pas ça quand tu es furieuse contre moi.

- Je n'aime pas ça non plus. Tu crois que j'ai encore des raisons de t'en vouloir ? » Un hochement de tête. «Alors il faut que tu me laisses le dire, sinon cela va continuer à s'envenimer et se mettre entre nous. Tu comprends ? » Un nouveau signe de tête.

« Bon. Dis-moi pourquoi tu fuis les relations. »

Kalinda leva les yeux vers elle, surprise. « Ce … n'était pas ce que je pensais que tu me demanderais.

- Que pensais-tu que j'allais te demander ?

- Eh bien, tu sais… à propos de Peter.

- Je pense que tu as eu une aventure d'un soir avec mon mari, pour la même raison que tu en as avec d'autres personnes. Et donc, je veux savoir pourquoi tu fais ça.

- Ce n'était pas… exactement pour la même raison.

- Raconte-moi. »

Un nouveau silence. Peut-être qu'Alicia mène une bataille perdue d'avance. Kalinda ne parle jamais. Si elle parle cette fois, cela va faire mal. Si elle parle cette fois, cela va les achever. Mais pour s'en sortir, il n'y a pas d'autre moyen que d'en passer par là.

Alicia se pencha en avant pour glisser un bras autour de la taille de Kalinda, et l'attirer en arrière contre elle. Le bras droit fermement placé autour de sa taille, elle enroula le gauche tout aussi fermement autour de la poitrine de Kalinda, au-dessus des seins.

« Raconte-moi. » répéta-t-elle.

Et Kalinda parle. D'une voix basse, hésitante, entrecoupée de longs silences gênés pleins de tension et de nervosité. Elle parle de son mari et des raisons pour lesquelles elle l'a quitté. Elle parle de ce qu'était sa vie avant qu'elle ne vienne à Chicago. Elle parle de ce qu'elle était auparavant.

Elle parle de Leela. La jeune Leela prise au piège, qui l'a conduite à Kalinda Sharma, qui jamais, plus jamais, ne se laisserait à nouveau contrôler. Qui s'était assurée de toujours être celle qui avait le pouvoir, et ne comptait jamais sur personne. Qui avait des aventures d'un soir avec des gens dont elle n'avait que faire parce que c'était la meilleure manière de vivre.

Et qui… La plus longue pause de toutes. Qui avait tout fichu en l'air. Parce qu'elle avait blessé quelqu'un qui n'aurait jamais dû l'être.

Kalinda cesse de parler. Alicia est un peu étourdie par toutes ces nouvelles informations, et sidérée que Kalinda se sente autorisée à les lui révéler. Elle est déchirée entre l'empathie, la tendresse et la douleur. Elle n'arrive pas à gérer tout cela.

« Tu sais quoi ? … Faisons une petite pause, le temps de respirer.

- Tu veux que je bouge ?

- Non. Tu veux bouger ?

- Non. » Alicia sourit. Au moins elles étaient tombées d'accord sur la question des câlins. Alicia se demanda vaguement si elles pouvaient se contenter de continuer indéfiniment ainsi, les câlins du vendredi soir, et puis elle se rappela l'extrême intensité du baiser échangé un peu plus tôt, et sut que cela n'était plus possible.

Elle resserra les bras autour de Kalinda, s'accordant la permission de se replonger dans le souvenir de ce baiser après le sérieux de ces vingt dernières minutes. Elle s'autorisa à se demander pendant un instant ce que serait de lui faire l'amour. De la dévêtir, de l'embrasser pendant des heures, de la toucher partout… et d'être touchée en retour. Même si la partie rationnelle de son cerveau était encore mal à l'aise à l'idée de coucher avec une femme, il n'y avait aucun doute, son corps était prêt. Rien que le souvenir d'un baiser l'excitait. Elle voulait cette femme. Pendant des heures. Des jours.

« Hé, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Quoi ? Que veux-tu dire ? » Alicia tâcha de dissimuler toute trace de désir dans sa voix.

« Tu n'arrêtes pas de me serrer. Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oh, désolée, je n'ai pas fait exprès. J'étais seulement…

- Quoi ?

- Rien. Euh, j'étais seulement… » Elle était tout à fait sûre d'avoir répondu sur un ton on ne peut plus coupable. Et lorsque Kalinda pivota dans ses bras pour lui faire face en arborant un large sourire, elle fut certaine que c'était le cas.

« A quoi tu pensais à l'instant ?

- A rien.

- A rien, hein ?

- Oui. » voilà qu'elle se mettait à rougir.

«Un rien du genre sexy ? » Le fait d'entendre Kalinda prononcer le mot « sexy » était sexy en soi. Elle tâcha de se calmer. La lessive, pensa-t-elle. Les impôts. Sa belle-mère.

« Dis-moi à quoi tu pensais.

- La lessive.

- Alicia Florrick, serais-tu une très vilaine fille ? Raconte-moi, Alicia. Raconte-moi ton fantasme. » Kalinda murmurait presque, et Alicia trouvait de plus en plus difficile de se concentrer sur autre chose que sa terrible envie de l'embrasser.

« Toi, raconte-moi ton fantasme. » Face à ce défi, Kalinda haussa les sourcils.

« Tu veux entendre mon fantasme ?

- Oui.

- J'ai des milliers de fantasmes sur toi. Mais mon préféré est toujours le même. Tu viens me trouver, Alicia. Tu me dis que tu me désires. Tu me demandes de t'attacher au lit et de t'exciter. Et quand je le fais, tu jouis si fort que tu cries. »

Alicia déglutit, les yeux rivés à ceux de Kalinda, le cœur battant à toute allure. Apparemment, Kalinda était capable de lui faire plus d'effet en quelques mots que Peter n'avait pu le faire les cinq dernières années de leur mariage. Et elle ne l'aurait jamais laissé l'attacher. Non pas qu'elle laisserait davantage Kalinda le faire. Sûrement pas.

« Cela fait longtemps que tu fantasmes sur moi ?

- Depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontrée. »

Alicia se retrouva bouche bée de surprise. « Tu plaisantes. »

Kalinda se contenta de sourire.

« Tu n'as pas été très gentille avec moi ce jour-là. »

Le sourire de Kalinda s'évanouit. « J'étais… Je me sentais coupable. J'étais arrogante. Mais je t'ai désirée dès la première fois où je t'ai vue.

- Tu sais que tu es complètement indéchiffrable ? Je n'en avais aucune idée.

- Eh bien, tu étais à peu près aussi hors d'atteinte que possible. Et pour ce que j'en savais, tu aurais pu être horrifiée d'apprendre qu'une femme fantasmait sur toi.

- Je n'aurais pas été horrifiée.

- Non ? Est-ce que ça t'aurait excitée ?

- … Oui.

- Comme cela t'excite maintenant ?

- Oui. » L'infime partie du cerveau d'Alicia qui n'était pas submergée par les hormones remarqua à quel point Kalinda parlait facilement de sexe, alors qu'il lui était difficilement supportable d'exprimer une émotion.

« Est-ce que je suis la première femme que tu embrasses ?

- Oui.

- Quand as-tu désiré m'embrasser pour la première fois ? »

C'était une bonne question. Ce soir ? Le soir de leur première étreinte ? Aucune de ces réponses ne lui paraissait tout à fait juste.

« Je crois que peut-être… Je ne sais pas. Peut-être bien depuis un moment. Cela fait longtemps … que je veux être plus proche de toi. Tu ne me laisses jamais approcher assez.

- Tu veux parler des câlins ? dit Kalinda avec un sourire taquin.

- Ne me regarde pas avec cet air-là, tu aimes ça autant que moi.

- C'est toi qui as commencé.

- Et j'arrêterai si tu préfères. Tu veux qu'on arrête ? »

Kalinda baissa les yeux vers le lit.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire non ? » Elle savait que c'était impossible, pourtant elle aurait juré l'avoir vue rougir. Elle se pencha en avant et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Kalinda. « Je suis contente que tu m'aies laissée me rapprocher. Tu es mignonne de tout près. »

Kalinda leva les yeux, l'air modérément outragé. « Je ne suis pas mignonne.

- Mais si.

- Retire ça.

- Non. »

Alicia sourit. Vraiment, elle était mignonne.

« Kalinda ?

- Mmm ?

- Est-ce que tu veux … me dire…enfin … » Elle prit une inspiration. « Est-ce que tu veux me dire ce que tu ressens pour moi ? »

Kalinda eut l'air prodigieusement mal à l'aise, et contempla résolument un oreiller.

« Kalinda ? »

Kalinda eut l'air immensément, incroyablement mal à l'aise. Alicia se demanda si elle allait s'enfuir. Ou peut-être s'évanouir.

« Tu n'es pas obligée du tout, mais j'aimerais l'entendre, si tu voulais bien le dire. »

Kalinda ouvrit la bouche, et échoua à en faire sortir le moindre mot.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je parle la première ? »

Cette phrase capta son attention. Alicia lui sourit tandis que Kalinda la dévisageait, essayant de savoir ce qu'elle voulait dire, si elle voulait dire… cela. Kalinda opina presque aussitôt, à la grande surprise d'Alicia. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle résiste aussi à cela.

« D'accord. » Elle posa la main sur la joue de Kalinda, qu'elle caressa gentiment du pouce. « Je t'aime. » Elle le dit doucement, mais mit dans ses mots tous les sentiments de ces derniers mois. Il lui semblait n'avoir rien dit d'aussi sincère depuis des années.

Un silence. Et puis…

« Dis-le-moi encore.

Je t'aime. Je t'aime. »

Sans crier gare, Kalinda se lève du lit et se met à marcher. Pendant un instant terrible, Alicia est sûre qu'elle va s'en aller et que ce sera tout, ce sera fini pour elles, mais alors Kalinda se retourne, le regard enflammé.

« Comment peux-tu me dire cela à moi après tout ce qui s'est passé ? Tu me fais mourir de peur - tu te balades comme si tout le monde était gentil, tu fais confiance aux gens, et bordel, tu aimes des gens avec qui tu ne devrais rien avoir à faire ! Comment puis-je te protéger si tu es sans arrêt si confiante, je ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être blessée si tu te conduis ainsi… Alicia… »

Elle laisse sa voix s'éteindre, furieuse et exaspérée.

« Dis-moi ce que tu ressens.

- C'est une vraie folie, tu le sais.

- Je sais. Mais c'est aussi la réalité. Dis-moi ce que tu ressens. »

Elles se regardent dans les yeux pendant trente secondes longues, intenses et chargées. Cette bataille, Alicia sait qu'elle doit la remporter.

Finalement, Kalinda se rend avec colère. « Tu veux l'entendre ? Très bien. Je t'aime. Tu es contente ? C'est n'importe quoi.

- Redis-le-moi sans me crier dessus. Viens là, t'asseoir avec moi, et redis-le-moi.

- C'est de la folie.

- Tu l'as déjà dit plusieurs fois. Viens là.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ? »

Un long silence. Kalinda soupire, parcourt la chambre des yeux plusieurs fois comme si elle cherchait une sortie dérobée, repousse ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, et puis lentement retourne s'asseoir sur le lit. Alicia lui prend la main et l'attire plus près, appuie son front contre celui de Kalinda. « Dis-le-moi encore. »

Un soupir. Une longue, longue pause. Et puis, très bas, mais avec un accent de totale sincérité, Kalinda dit « Je t'aime. »

Même si cela fait un moment qu'Alicia le sait, même si elle l'a lu dans les larmes de Kalinda, cela lui fait un effet totalement prodigieux de l'entendre de sa bouche.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Alicia sait bien que le seul fait de le dire ne résout rien… Sauf qu'on dirait quasiment que si.

« Que veux-tu qu'il arrive maintenant ? »

Les yeux de Kalinda sont fermés. « Je veux que tu sois heureuse.

- C'est toi qui me rends heureuse.

- Alors je veux continuer.

- Alors il faudra que tu sois ma petite amie. »

Kalinda ouvre les yeux, recule un peu la tête. « Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Comment peux-tu me faire confiance ?

- A cause de la façon dont tu t'es comportée ces derniers mois. Parce que je t'ai vue pleurer pour un coup de fil de ma fille. Parce que tu as continué à travailler sur mes dossiers derrière mon dos. A cause de la façon dont tu t'es toujours comportée avec moi. Parce que je ne crois pas que tu chercherais délibérément à me blesser. Et parce que je t'aime. »

Kalinda a l'air sur le point de pleurer. Elle dit farouchement : « Je ne te ferais jamais de mal délibérément. Je déteste t'avoir blessée.

- Je sais.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas peur ?

- J'ai peur. Mais avant tout, je suis heureuse.

- Il se peut… que j'aie du mal à être ta petite amie. Je ne suis pas bonne pour les trucs émotionnels.

- Oh ciel, commente Alicia imperturbable. Tu aurais pu me le dire avant.

- Très drôle.

- Ca ira. Je t'aiderai avec les trucs émotionnels. Et tu pourras m'aider sur le chapitre du sexe lesbien. »

Kalinda paraît surprise, puis se met à rire. « Il va y avoir du sexe lesbien ?

- Tout à fait. J'aurai sans doute besoin d'un manuel.

- Non… Je suis à peu près certaine de pouvoir te montrer.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Tu veux qu'on passe à la première leçon ?

- Oh là, du calme ma belle ! On va y aller doucement. Pour l'instant, tout ce que tu auras ce sont les câlins du vendredi soir. » Elle rit de voir Kalinda faire la moue. « Alors est-ce que tu es d'accord ?

- Pour quoi ?

- Pour être ma petite amie. »

Kalinda se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa gentiment. « Bien sûr. Tu t'occupes des trucs émotionnels, et je me charge du sexe. »

Alicia rit et attire Kalinda plus près d'elle. « Eh bien, ça m'a l'air d'être un bon plan. »

Elles restent assises en silence pendant un moment, la tête appuyée contre celle de l'autre. Au bout de quelques minutes, Kalinda dit : « Alicia ?

- Mmm ?

- Je t'aime vraiment. »

Alicia sent son estomac se retourner en entendant la tendresse dans sa voix. « Je sais.

- Et je tuerai le premier à qui tu le diras, mais je ne déteste pas les câlins. »

Elle rit. « Oui, ça aussi je le savais. » Elle dépose un baiser sur le front de Kalinda, et celle-ci se remet dans la position qu'elle a occupée ces six derniers vendredis soirs.

Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, Alicia sait exactement ce qu'elle fait.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Alicia s'empare du téléphone sans réfléchir, l'heure tardive et la chaleur du corps blotti dans ses bras lui émousse les sens. A peine a-t-elle saisi le téléphone qu'elle réalise que ce n'est pas le sien – le téléphone de Kalinda a bien deux ans de moins que le sien, et il peut faire toutes sortes de choses qu'elle trouverait certainement utiles si elle avait la moindre idée de la façon dont elles marchent. Mais voyant de qui provient l'appel, elle répond quand même.

« Allô ? »

Kalinda dans ses bras a commencé à remuer.

« Bonsoir Cary. »

Kalinda lève les yeux vers elle, l'air modérément intéressé.

« Désolée, tout de suite elle ne peut pas venir te parler, elle est en train de se faire câliner, est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? »

Kalinda se redresse d'un bond et s'empare du téléphone. Le regard qu'elle adresse à Alicia est si horrifié qu'Alicia impuissante succombe au fou rire.

« Cary. La ferme. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? LA FERME. Très bien, va te faire voir. » Elle raccroche et fusille du regard Alicia, qui essaie de respirer malgré son fou rire.

« Ce n'est pas possible que tu viennes de faire ça. »

Alicia s'essuie les yeux.

« Il ne va plus jamais me lâcher. Je devrais te tuer sur-le-champ. »

Alicia parvient à inspirer une grande bouffée d'air entre deux éclats de rire. Elle prend quelques inspirations supplémentaires, s'essuie à nouveau les yeux, et finit par se calmer.

« Désolée. Pas pu résister »

Kalinda secoue la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » demande Alicia.

« Rien.

- Allez, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- Le mot « adorable » a été prononcé. Et c'est décidé, je vais te tuer.

- Mais non, tu m'aimes bien trop. Viens là et fais-moi un câlin. »

Kalinda lui lance un nouveau regard furieux, ce qui relance l'hilarité d'Alicia. Kalinda la fixe d'un air encore plus furieux.

« Je devrais appeler Diane et lui dire la vérité sur toi. Histoire de balayer quelques illusions. »

Alicia tente de répondre et ne parvient qu'à émettre des hoquets.

« Je vais me coucher. Ne tente pas quoi que ce soit quand tu me rejoindras. »

Alicia parvient à respirer assez d'air pour dire : « Kalinda.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es vraiment fâchée ?

- Je suis choquée par ton immaturité. »

Alicia sourit. « Ca veut dire non.

- Ca veut dire que tu as intérêt à t'arranger pour que Cary me lâche, parce que sinon je lui dirai que tu étais tellement ivre que tu voyais plus clair. Bonne nuit.

- Kalinda.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne me suis jamais autant amusée de toute ma vie qu'avec toi. »

Le regard furieux de Kalinda se radoucit un peu. « Oui, eh bien, ce soir tu ne t'amuseras pas à me câliner.

- Rien que du sexe alors ?

- Non plus. Jusqu'à ce que tu apprennes à bien te tenir. »

Alicia se lève, marche jusqu'à sa petite amie, et lui dit, de sa plus belle voix angélique de petite fille modèle : « Je vais bien me tenir, promis. »

Ce qui produit l'effet désiré. Kalinda a décidément un faible pour les gentilles filles, comme elle l'a découvert.

Ainsi que pour les câlins, bien sûr.


End file.
